


Snuggle

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner and Movie, F/M, Gen, M/M, Teen Romance, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its winter in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills. A wide smile covered his lips. "And a movie?" His eyes sparkled. "Dude! You never take me to dinner and a movie." The smile dropped from his lips. "You aren't taking me to dinner and a movie are you?" His eyes narrowed. "You're ditching me for Allison again, aren't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a couple of gifs on Tumblr for the car commerical that Stiles and Scott did. Plot bunnies went dirty and wild.

EnJOY

* * *

 

Stiles smiled widely as he he left Harris' class. He hated it. And he was pretty sure Harris hated him too. Actually, Stiles new for a fact that the history teacher wasn't a fan of him. Had known that for a while now - middle school to be exact. But in all truth and actuality, it wasn't his fault. Stiles Stilinski had ADHD. Had had it since he was a child. And medicine could only do so much. After a while the body built of a sort of tolerance and then things got sticky.

So Harris shouldn't be allowed to blame him or pick on him the way he does. But it not liked it stoppe him. And truthfully, Stiles liked the playful- albiet dangerous - game they played during and after class time.

Stiles hiked his bookbag higher up on his shoulder and began his search for Scott. It wasn't like it would really be hard to find him. He just needed to look for Allison. If he couldn't pin-point Allison - then he'd look for Lydia. The three seemed to circle each other, but not in that threesome sort of way. Allison and Lydia were just friends. Don't look at him that way! It was true. Scott couldn't keep a secret if he tried. Wasn't possible. Someone always knew whatever secret he tried to keep on the down low.

So Stiles knew for a fact that Allison and Lydia weren't hooking up. Because if they were . . . He needed to get some creeper lessons from Derek and Peter. Preferably Derek, less of a Pedo-Creeper than Peter. Stiles was a man of variety. Which included - not limited to - porn. So if Lydia and Allison were closer than they appeared, he would know.

His dark whiskey colored eyes flicked back and forth across the halls. _Hmm._ He couldn't seem to locate any of them. A pout formed on his lips as he tried to locate another in their little misfit pack. His eyes narrowed as he searched harder. A slight smile covered his lips as he found one. Though, personally, it wasn't hard for Stiles to locate this particular one. He'd always been able to find this one before the others.

Everyone had thought he was high on hormones for Lydia Martin. Stiles snorted. Truthfully? He was High on Hormones of Lydia Martin's on-off boyfriend - Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles shook his head. _Think of something else!_ See, that was the bitch about being best friends with werewolves. Their damn senses were unbelievable. IF Stiles had thought it was difficult keeping his attraction to Jackson Whittemore under wraps. It went to nearly impossible when the teenage-heart-throb added glowing blue eyes, sharp teeth, and pointy claws into the equation. It was hot! And on the popular jock - who seemed to be less of an ass, but still completely and utterly out of his reach. It was smoldering.

He groaned. _Get your mind in the game! Not his pants!_ He shook his head and bee-lined for the Lacrosse Jock before he could talk himself out of it. "Jax-son!" Stiles coughed. "Jackson." _Shit! Idiot! Never use pet names in public! Only in private when you are completely alone! RULE ONE._ He had a lot of rules where the jock was concerned.

Jackson turned, amusement evident in his oceanic blue eyes.

Did Stiles mention how much he loved Jackson's eyes? No. He did. He really really loved him. Like boner popping in the middle of your 89 year old grandmother's funeral - loved Jackson's eyes. And they were damn near heart-failure worthy when they glowed that supernatural blue as he wolfed out.

"H - have you seen Scott?" Stiles cleared his throat. Stuttering? Really?

Jackson shook his head. "I heard them leaving earlier.

"What!" Stiles shrieked and flailed as he reached for his phone in his back pocket. He glared down at the phone as he typed furiously.

 **Ex-Were-Friend**  
 _What the hell man!_  
You left with Allison  
Again?

He growled.

"Almost cute when you try to imitate us." Jackson murmured playfully.

That! That right there! That was the reason Stiles had heart issues. After Jackson had turned into a wolf - leaving his lizard/Kanima days behind - a lot about him had changed. He was kind, well kinder to the pack. Others were still on a permanent shit list. And he smiled more, which just gave him a bigger fan-girl base - Stiles didn't like that - his guy fan-base had grown too - Stiles really didn't like that. Jackson still wasn't big on over-sharing, or sharing in general. But he was opening up.

"Maybe you should teach me properly."  _Oh my goooood!_ Stiles groaned inwardly. And there ladies and gentlemen was Stiles attempt at flirting. Horrid. 

Jackson chuckled, his dark blue eyes twinkled. "Maybe I will." HIs voice soft as he hooked an arm around Stiles shoulders and steered him from the school hallway and towards the doors. "Lydia heard from Allison that she was going on a date with Scott." He started, answering the weird looked Stiles was currently giving him. "She told me to make sure the human got home safely." 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"The Banshee won't be there as a beacon to wail out her location." Jackson smiled.

Stiles giggled quietly. And no, a blush did not rise on his cheeks as he moved just a  _tiny_ bit closer to the popular jock. He glanced around the halls were empty. Slowly the smile dropped. A part of him told himself the Jock was only being this friendly because no one could seem them. But another part, a part that still believed in happy fairy-tales, told him that the Jock wouldn't care if anyone saw. His shoulders shrugged as he slipped away.

"Hey," Jackson called out, pulling the human closer to him once more. "Porsche is this way."

Stiles ducked his head lightly as he wrapped his arm around Jackson's waist as they moved towards the sports car. "Can I drive?"

"No." The blue eyed wolf started. "Not in the school parking lot." His voice stayed soft, a smirk on his lips as he waited for the implications to set it. He pulled the key's from his leather jacket and pressed the unlock button.

Stiles eyes widened as he perked up.  _Not in the school parking lot._ A bright smile covered his thin lips as he turned towards Jackson. "Does that mean I can? Just not here?" H wrapped both arms around Jackson's waist in a quick hug as they stopped in front of the passenger door. "Awesome!"

Jackson chuckled. "Get in." He rolled his eyes while holding the door open. Pushing it closed, he moved to his side of the car to drive Stiles home safely.

. . .

That day still lingered in the back of Stiles' mind. He wasn't sure what to play it off on. The lack of sleep, the damn thing always seemed to evade him. The ADHD, his mind was like an attic left to the creatures of the night.

Stiles chewed on his lower lip as he made his way up Scott's drive. 

It was Saturday.

The best friends of all best friends were going to spend the entire day living off of video games and junk food. Hell Yeah! The best way to spend the entire Saturday day and night. It was what teenagers were supposed to do. Forget about everything but the video game controls and the amount of junk food consumed.

He smiled rightly at the twittering birds up in the trees. A shiver moving up his spine at the gust of wind that curled around him briefly.  _Winter is here Bitches!_ A wide smile covered his lips. He loved winter - not that his signature red hoodie was cutting it anymore. It wasn't.

Stiles moved up the steps and rang the bell. Momma McCall wasn't to keen on the barging in. And after coming after him with a fucking bat and learning about werewolves; Stiles was not about to push it. He bounced on his heels and waited for her to answer the door.

"Stiles?"

His smile slipped. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His head cocked to the side. "I'm supposed to be here." 

"Stiles." Melissa chuckled softly. She shook her head and smiled. "You are always welcomed here. I just don't see why you are here when Scott isn't."

His smile dropped completely. "He's not?"  _He's not._ His shoulders sagged and he took a small step back. "I - I must have gotten the Saturdays mixed up or something." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He chewed on his lower lip and waved goodbye to Melissa. "Bye Momma McCall."

She laughed once more. "Bye sweetheart."

Stiles huffed softly and pulled out his phone.

**Berry Smart**  
 _Do you know if Allison_  
 _is with Scott?_

The ADHD ridden boy chewed on his lower lip as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and started the long cold trudge back to his house. Stiles hunched his shoulders forward while trying to fight off the cold.

**Stylin**  
 _Yes, they are supposedly_  
 _going on a romantic picnic._  
 _Why?_

Stiles growled softly. Anger and hurt flaring brightly.  _Seriously? Again?_ Tears pushed at the backs of his eyes while he fought of the cold and torrent emotions that dragged through him once more. The feelings of being left behind. Being left out. Being too weak. Stiels let out a slow breath and continued home.

 **Ex-Friend**  
Really Scott? Really?

He shook his head and stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

_Honk. Honk._

Stiles growled and turned slowly. If it was another asshole that was honking at him just to try and get him to get in the car. He was going to maim someone. And if another fucking person told him he had a great ass - perfect for a little  _fun_ \- he was going to blow a vessel, a gasket, a lung, an atom, a molecule, a cell, a vein, an artery, a valve . . . Something. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

His shoulders sagged at the familiarity of the silver Porsche idling on the road. He knew that sports car. Knew it almost as well as his dick knew his hand. Ass knew his fingers. Yeah, you heard him. Ass knew his fingers. No judging!

Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles smiled slightly and walked towards the passenger door. He knew very well that Jackson wasn't going to roll down the window and ask if he needed a ride. It would be easier to just go to the right side of the car and pull on the handle. If it opened, you were special enough to be in the presence of Jackson Whittemore. If it didn't, you were a fucking idiot for thinking you were special enough to begin with. 

A shiver coursed down his spine as he slid onto the smooth buttery leather seat. A soft sigh fell from his lip as the warmth cocooned around him in a safe blanket. "Thank you." He murmured softly.

Jackson smiled. "No prob." His voice was deep and soft. He switched the gears and pressed on the gas.

"Um," Stiles trailed off. "Where are you going?" He looked in the direction that Jackson passed completely without hesitation. "I live that way." He pointed behind them.

Jackson snorted. "I know that." he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Berry called." 

"Cause that explained everything!" He exclaimed sourly. "Thank you so much." he huffed and rolled his eyes. 

The blue eyed wolf smirked widely. "She told me what Scott did." He started, pausing as he focused on making a left turn at the green light. "She said I needed to give you a ride and make you smile."

"Really?" Stiles hedged in disbelief. That made little to no sense.  "Why?"

Jackson smirked. "Because."

"Seriously!" The ADHD ridden boy groaned. "You are almost as bad as Derek!" He sighed in exasperation. "I want a real answer!" He crossed his arms and took to glaring at the blue eyed male.

He shrugged. "I like you." Voice soft as a feather and smooth as water. His fingers flexed on the steering wheel. 

"Like like?" Stiles grinned. He giggled at the absurdity. "We are pack." He rolled his eyes and wiggled down in his seat. "Of course I was going to eventually grow on you."

Jackson chuckled and shook his head. "Like like."

Stiles froze, eyes wide.  _Say what?_ He licked his lips and before the brain to mouth filter could kick in, "does this mean I can get a  _ride_?" Stiles groaned and slid down further in his seat. A heavy blush covering his cheeks as he let his head drop against the window.  _For fucks sake!_

"Sure." Jackson flirted. A wide smile covering his lips, pearly white teeth gleaming wolfishly. 

His eyes widened as he jerked to face the blue eyed wolf.  _Huh?_ Stiles blinked repeatedly. "Oh my goooood." He whined. "You are going to tease me to death aren't you!"

"Maybe." Jackson chuckled. He cut the engine, car parked in front of his house. "Come on."

The hyper active teenager stumbled as he moved from the Porsche to follow Jackson into the house. He stayed close to the teen as they made their way towards the stairs. Stiels came to the easy conclusion that they were heading to Jackson's room. "I expect dinner and a movie before you get too handsy mister." Stiles waggled his eyebrows before winking.

"Sure babe."

And no, the tingle that crawled up Stiles' spine had nothing to do with the term  _babe_ and everything to do with the fact that Stiles was still completely frozen from the cold weather outside.

Stiles groaned. "Seriously." He whined while glancing at the teen's room. "I expect very expensive gifts from you. I mean, a new gift every day of the week, special occasions, and an extra gift every Monday cause Monday's suck." He rambled. Whiskey colored eyes flitting back and forth over the gleaming surfaces. "I like the colors you used." He nodded slowly. "The whites, blue-greys and and charcoal colors blend beautifully." Stiles cocked his head to the side. "Though, I have to say it gives off a relaxed but not to personable feel." His lips pursed in further contemplation. "I wish my room had been big enough to have a couch, desk, and a flat screen tv." Stiles shook his head. "Ha-

Jackson growled against the other's lips while cutting the boy off mid sentence. His hands cradled Stiles' face gently as he positioned him the way he wanted. Stiles' lips were softer than he had imagined. Much softer, flower petals wrapped in silk. Jackson sighed softly while opening his mouth and letting his tongue run along the seam of the ADHD ridden boy's lips.

A groan passed from between his lips at the stinging sensation that wrapped around his senses as Jackson bit down and tugged on his lower lip. Stiles made a small noise in the back of his throat as his arms wrapped around Jackson's neck. He melted against the jock. After being with Lydia Martin for years, if there was one thing that could be said about Jackson. The wolf knew how to kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing Jackson easy access. A shiver tingled down his spine as their tongues met.

Jackson wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist while letting the other card through the brunettes short hair. He grasped the short locks and tugged the boy into position. His tongue receded before plunging in more violently. Taking what he wanted, staking his dominant claim over the smaller. He stroked the smooth flesh of Stiles' lower back right above the top of his pants, reveling in the shiver that traveled through the other as his claws dragged over the sensitive flesh. Jackson explored the teens mouth greedily. 

Stiles whined as the other pulled away. Lips shiny and swollen, cheeks flushed, and eyes dazed. 

"So this is what I need to do if I want to shut you up?" Jackson smirked.

"I'm down with that." Stiles whispered, still letting the other hold him up. A nervous giggle fell from his lips. 'I guess I owe Berry a thank you gift?"

Jackson snorted. "We both do." He pulled the hyper active teen up and closer - taking his feet off the floor. He moved them towards the couch, settling on it long ways with Stiles between his legs, resting against his chest.

Stiles wiggled around briefly before melting over the other. His arms were crossed with his chin resting on top. A soft smile covered his lips as he looked down at the other. "Thank you."

"For?" Jackson's head cocked to the side in question.

Stiles shrugged. "Always finding me."  _For not leaving me alone._

"Always." Jackson mumbled while wrapping his arms around the other's waist holding him closer


End file.
